Baby Boom Part 2
by Mome-wrath
Summary: a contenuience of baby boom, starts off at the same place. for some reason, none of the stories are showing up on the list, thus why i started a new one.


Ponyboysgirl1: Don't worry, there is still plenty more chapters to come. Sorry about the long wait. I've been a little busy and haven't had much time to spell check. I usually read the chapters over before I post but I didn't even have time to that, witch explains why the spelling was a lot worse then usual:D

Clarkson04: Something odd happened? I gotta go back and reread that thing. Its been like, five weeks since I wrote that chapter. I can't remember what happened. Sad, right?

emmajc: Aw, glad you like it and thank you for reading. Keep it up!

billie's.kill.: Ha, ha. Scandal. I have a friend who says that all the time. Highly amusing.

Hekates-trivia: Lol. I was thinking the same thing. Technically, your right, there is know real way for her to know. But I've read that the babies will respond differently around a father when in the womb, like kicking or moving. So I suppose Kate's just going by that and her own feelings. Maternal instinct, I guess. This all may be a bunch of bull, but it makes for an interesting story. Besides, I wanted a nice way of putting Kate and Sawyer together, because personally, I like them together. And don't worry, Claire will be fine. I could never hurt Claire. She's too...Claire. Lol. And Shannon, what a bitch. you gotta love her.

Domaholic17: lol. Glad you liked. :D

Lostlorenzo: Yeah, I'm really hoping that its Anna Lucia. I used to like Michelle Rodrigueze, back when Resident Evil came out, but I just don't like her on the show. I want to focus on the characters I already know, and love. She's to bad ass, and I seriously hope she hits Sawyer again so he can kill her. That would be grand. And Jack has really been bugging me. He always says "I'm not a hero, I don't want to be a hero" but then he refuses to listen to any one except himself. I mean, yeah, he's probably right. The button probably is just some sort of experiment, but why would he risk everyone's life just so he could prove that he was right? Gerr. Any way, the Charlie scenes were adorable. I love how manipulating he was with Hurly, just to get Claire what she wanted. And the peanutbutter scene, ah! Adorable. And Aaron is so cute. Thank god he doesn't look like an alien any more like he did when he was first born. But I guess all babies do. I'm really excited cause in episode seven, a lot of it seems to be about Charlie and Claire, even though its a Shannon based episode. Looking forward to it. :D

Lostelf76: Well I've been in a predicament lately, the demand for Sawyer and Kate and the one for Jack and Kate has been pretty intense. So I decided I'd go with the limbo of the situation and make the couples go back and forth. Right now I'm growing a little aggravated with Jack on the show, witch Is why I've been having a little more inspiration with Sawyer and Kate. But that doesn't mean Jack and Kate are over. Kate will be like a pendulum, back and forth.

Baby Boom  
No Need

Claire's eyes fluttered open slowly, temporarily blinded by the bright light of the sun. She waited until they adjusted to look around. She was laying on a hammock at the edge of the trees, covered in blankets and pillows, making it surprisingly comfortable. Charlie sat lass than a foot away with his guitar across his lap, singing softly to himself as he plaid. Aaron sat close by, tenthly listening to the soft music.

Claire smiled, watching them admiringly. It was amazing how two people who had no physical relation could look so much alike. Both with their messy blond hair, shining in the bright sun light. Both with big blue eyes and cut cheeky grins.

Charlie glanced up from his guitar, realizing that she was awake. He flashed her a smile as he continued to play, and Claire felt herself blush. She pulled the blankets up to her chin to hide it, covering her face just enough so that she could keep watching them.

"How do you feel?" He questioned, still idly playing his guitar as he spoke. "A little better" Claire assured, shifting into a more comfortable position. "Can I get you anything?" He offered with a smile. Claire thought for a moment. "Well, you could put that guitar down and climb in here with me" Claire suggested with an innocent grin. Charlie couldn't help but laugh.

"What ever you say, luv" He confirmed with a shrug, and sat his guitar back in its case. He lifted Aaron up of the sand, and sat him down on Claire's stomach for a moment so that he could figure out how to get in there without tipping it over.

Luckily, Charlie weighed about as much as a feather, and managed to get in, get comfortable and get under the blankets with in a matter of seconds. Once secure, he pulled his arm around Claire's shoulder, allowing her to rest her head on his chest as Aaron crawled around the mountains of blankets that covered them, looking quite amused.

"And he's off" Charlie noted, watching the little guy dart across the covers with a grin across his face. Claire giggled, but it slowly turned into a cough. Charlie sat up slightly, a concerned look across his face. "I'm ok" Claire assured through her coughing, witch didn't last long. Charlie frowned a little, but rubbed her back comfortingly as she laid back down in his arms. He kissed her fohread and brushed the hair out of her face.

Claire smiled, and blushed against his hand, snuggling closer to him Until their lips were almost touching. Claire leaned in to close the distance and smiled against his kiss. "You should get some sleep" He whispered against her lips. Claire leaned back a little and looked up at him skeptically.

"I've been sleeping all day, Charlie" She reminded. "I know, but, you need your rest" He confirmed with a convincing smile. "Ok..." Claire sighed and gave in, laying her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat. "On one condition" She added, looking up at him with a conspicuous smile. Charlie raised a curious eye brow at her. "Oh? What's that?" He questioned playfully. Claire grinned.

"You have to sing me to sleep" She confirmed, poking his chest playfully. "All right..." Charlie sighed, and pulled his arm a little tighter around her before he began to sing.

Kate watched the two from her tent with a smile, admiring the way Charlie cared for her. For both Claire and Aaron. Her smile faded as she looked across the island at Jack, arguing away with Sayid of one of the island mysteries, not worrying one bit about his own pregnant girl friend.

She sighed, and went back to folding her laundry by herself, trying to block the sound of Charlie's singing so that she wouldn't have a break down. Not that anyone would notice, especially not Jack.

"Why the frown, freckles?" Sawyer's voice asked out of no where. Kate looked up to see him standing over her, leaning against one of the beams that held up her tent. "Huh? Oh, I was just thinking" She assured, faking a smile to prove she was all right. "Yeah, I'd be frowning to if I had to listen to that limey runt sing all day" Sawyer concluded sarcastically, glancing over at the couple on the hammock.

"I think Charlie has a nice voice" Kate noted in his defense. Sawyer rolled his eyes. "I just don't get it. Why would any one want to spend time with the little piece of euro-trash when they could have an all American hottie like me?" Sawyer questioned sarcastically. Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"Different taste, I suppose" She concluded playfully. "Yeah. Her's are bad, and yours are good" Sawyer noted with a grin. "In case you haven't noticed, my taste is with Jack" Kate confirmed insistently.

"Well, your taste may be with him, but his sure as hell ain't with you" Sawyer concluded, looking over at where the doctor stood. "What is that supposed to mean?" Kate questioned, growing a little annoyed at the comment. "You tell me, freckles. When's the last time you spoke to the doc?" Sawyer asked, hintingly.

"Jack's busy." She confirmed, avoiding the question. "Yeah, busy helping everyone but you" Sawyer corrected, rising to his feet. "You don't know what your talking about" Kate insisted, looking at him angrily.

"Course I don't. I'm not a doctor" Sawyer replied sarcastically before walking away. Kate sighed, and went back to folding cloths.

Later...

Charlie had fallen asleep a while after Claire, but was awoken by the sound of coughing. His eyes flew open quickly, panicking when he saw Claire sitting up beside him, coughing hysterically. "Claire, what's wrong?" He questioned, sitting up instantly to comfort her. Claire couldn't respond.

"I'll go get Jack" He suggested, throwing his legs over the side. Claire grabbed a hold of his shirt, trying to tell him she was ok, that she didn't need a doctor. Charlie frowned. "I'll be right back" He assured, kissing her hand before running off to find Jack. He returned only a moment later, Jack close behind.

"What's wrong?" The doctor questioned, kneeling beside the hammock. "Nothing, I'm fine" Claire insisted through muffled gags. "Lay down" Jack instructed, ignoring her words completely. Claire did as told, and laid back down.

"Ok, now just take deep breaths" Jack suggested, laying his hand on her chest. Once again, Claire did as told, breathing in and out in long, slow breaths until the choking stopped. "Is she all right?" Charlie questioned, not quite understanding what was going on. "She's fine" Jack assured breathlessly. For some reason, Charlie didn't believe him.

"I'm going to go back to my tent and get her some meds. Give her some water and keep her company until I get back" Jack instructed, rising to his feet. Charlie nodded, and Held Claire's hand as Jack disappeared.

"Charlie" Claire whispered, her voice raw from coughing so much. "Yes, luv?" Charlie questioned, scooting closer so that she wouldn't have to speak any louder.

"Am I really gonna be ok?" She questioned, a hint of fear in her voice. "Of course you are, luv. The doc knows what he's doing" Charlie assured with a smile, brushing the hair out of her face. Claire smiled, content with his response.

"Here, he said to give you something to drink" Charlie noted, opening a bottle of water and handing it to her. Claire leaned forward and took the bottle, taking long, slow sips.

"Mummy!" Aaron coed, crawling along her chest and touching the bottle, trying to move it away. "Yes, sweetie?" Claire questioned, handing it back to Charlie. Aaron mumbled something in baby gibberish that neither of them could understand, but they smiled any ways.

Mean while...

Kate stood inside her tent, standing side ways in front of the mirror, starring at her reflection. She had her shirt pulled up, leaving her slightly rounded stomach bare. She had been starring at herself for so long she could barely even recognize the women in her reflection. But her expression showed she wasn't happy with what she was seeing.

Jack rushed in, heading straight for the duffle bag where he kept all of his medical supplies. Kate glanced at him over her shoulder, watching as he dug through the bag hurriedly.

"Jack" She spoke up, a frown across her face. "Huh?" Jack questioned breathlessly. "Do you think I look fat?" She questioned, keeping her eyes on him. "No, of course not" he replied without even looking up.

"Jack, your not even looking at me" Kate instead in annoyance. "I can't right now, Kate. I'm busy" He explained, finally locating the bottle of pills he'd been looking for and heading out the door. "Right" Kate muttered skeptically. "Busy"

She pulled down her shirt and walked out behind him, but went off in a completely different direction. She walked over to the rocks and walked along the edge until dark, stopping far from the rest of the camp to sit and think. She shouldn't be angry. Jack was just trying to help. But she couldn't help but feel left out.

She sat in thought for a long time, so distracted in her own imagination that she didn't hear Sawyer approach. "I'm worried about you, freckles" He noted, surprising her when he spoke. "Why?" Kate questioned, acting as if she weren't startled. "Because, your sitting out here all alone" Sawyer explained, taking a seat on the rocks beside her.

"I can deal" She assured with a shrug and a playful smile. "I'm not worried about you being out here alone, I'm worried why your out here alone" He explained persistently. Kate gave him a confused look. "He really is ignoring you, isn't he?" Sawyer questioned, looking at her in concern.

"He...he's trying to help, I understand that. But, Claire has Charlie to help her. She doesn't need Jack" Kate gave in, finally deciding to talk about it instead of holding it in. She'd prefer to talk to one of the girls, but Sawyer was here now, so what the hell.

"I mean, Shannon has Sayid, Sun has Jin, Claire has Charlie who's probably already better then both of those two put together as a boy friend and now Jack's paying all his attention on her, too? I mean, I know she's sick but Jessus Christ! What dose that leave me with?" Kate exclaimed, letting her emotions run free. She could feel the tears start to fill up and she didn't care. It was about time she let herself go.

"You can have me" Sawyer offered, a smile across his face. It wasn't a smile she'd ever seen on him before. She'd seen smug, teasing, accusing, cocky, conceded, seductive, but never this. He looked comforting. He had a look as if he was joking but way her looked into her eyes told her he was serious. Kate didn't know what to say.

"Thanks, but like I said, I can handle myself" Kate assured, though she laid her hand over his appreciatively. "Of course" He replied, nodding as if it was the answer he expected. The two sat together in silence for the rest of the night, neither needing the other. Just simply being together, and wondering how long it would last.

The End

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long! My computer almost crash, but luckily I saved my documents in time! Well, hope it was worth the wait. Let me know:D


End file.
